Perry!
by AnnLay
Summary: WHat happens when Phin and Ferb find out about Perry and then are just gone?How will Isabella and the fireside girls,Perry,Pinky,Peter,Noodles,and two more of Perrys agent friends help them out? Please read and Review
1. The Base

This chapter is ment to be short.

* * *

The boys sat under the tree and Phin said "Hey Ferb is that old agent base still down there?"

"Phin-" "Not now Ferb lets go down there!" they both walked down the tunnel and saw a figure and the man on the screen

said "Go get him AGent P." and Phineas said "Ferb I thought that was me and you?" Ferb

yelled "I DIDN"T MAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!" and Phine said then who...." and looked at the figure witch was staring at them and said 'Perry?' the platypus sighed and looked at the man and thought _why to them?_ but walked up to the two boys and Phin just said "Perry?" and Perry Kicked Ferb in the neck and he was out like a light then did the same to Phin


	2. Goodbye? Why Forever?

Phins P.O.V

I can't remember this afternoon or the last or my like life I can't even remember my family!

I said to no one "Hello who are my family?What is my life like? Who am I?" I said the last one softly I knew I was Phineas but Phineas what? what was my last name?Who was my mom?My dad? my siblings?Did I have any?Just them I screamed you would have to if you saw this a duck with a beaver tail?It was staring at me and I scream and he had a metal thing on his neck and then he talked!? He said "Lisen kid you don't have a last name or a life anymore." I said "ANymore?" He said "You will do waht we tell you and forget about our talk." I thought _FORGET HOW!?!?!A bever/duck/thing just thretened me!_

Perrys P.O.V

I was angry yes that I had to do this but I did it anyways I looked at the two fainted boys and brought them to the base and put them in sperate rooms and then gave them that forget they know is thier names and ages and the main things humans what i worried was that the family of them would find out and worry thats were I hated I had to knock them out to!SO I just brought them back here they are all in different rooms.

Ferbs P.O.V

I felt incomplete that something was missing I knew that I had some kind of a family but where were they? and where was I?JUst a minute ago a DUck thing talked to me and I am usally samrt with this kind of thing.

Isabellas P.O.V 

I wanted to go see Phineas so bad but I had to go to the lodge and then so when we (Me and Pinky) were walking I saw the girls pull out water ballons but then I knocked on the door in a code and then they let me then we all went to Phineas and Ferbs house and I peeked through the gate and said "Watch'a doin?" but no one answered and I said "Phineas?" but no one answered and I said "Come on girls Lets find out where they went!"


	3. Were Fireside Girls!

_When in italics it is singing._

_When it is like this it is thoughts_

Then the basic "=talk

* * *

Isabella's P.O.V

Me and the girls and ran out cause we knew that by now Phineas and Ferb would have something to do.

I cried as i thought in my head of how we never give up but it had been 2 hours!

_Were Fireside girls one and all and together we belong._

Holly (look it up on the wiki) said "Don't cry Isabella we will find them."

_We wear our patches opon our sashes and stand cute,small,and strong!_

Milly and Katie both ran over to the tree and started looking around it for any sorce of like evidence if they just left but I knew that Phineas was in trouble.

_This is the fireside girls song!_

I knew cause the cars and the furniture was still there.

_And it's not to terribly long!_

In my mind I just echoed these words:

_Phineas and Ferb,Phineas and Ferb,Phineas and Ferb,Phineas,Phineas,Phineas...._

I stopped my self and pictured everything we done together.

Then Ginger noticed me down and said "Whats wrong Isa?"

I yelled out loud "**PHINEAS!PHINEAS!PHINEAS!**"

And baled into Pinky's fur as I held him tightly but not tight enough to hurt him.

Pinky's P.O.V

_Isa was crying! I had to talk to Wanda about getting a message to Monogram to get this settled and get Phineas and Ferb back here! Where they belong!_

* * *

The song is the fireside girls song and it is played in the episode "**Isabella and the temple of sap"**

nothing should reply cause I got Monogram read and review and please also give ideas about how Please 


	4. The Agents Team Up! Again?

**Me:** Ok so if you read my other Fanfic you might remember Noodles the kitten but I also have two new made ups.

**Noodles:**Just tell them about B-

**Me:** Here they are Bob the owl and Sprinkles the sparrow!

**Bob:**When does this chapter start cause I wanna watch us beat up some other agents!

**Sprinkles:**No spoilers!

**Perry,Noodles,Pinky,Peter:**Yeah! don't destroy the action of suspence!

**Me:**((Before Bob can say what he wanted to)) Ok start the story!!!!!

* * *

Perry's P.O.V

Perry walked in after he put Phineas and his family on different planes to different places the U.S.A but not to Danville! And not with each other or they might remember! I stared at Noodles and she gave me the look Isabella always give Phin I said to her "Noodles it is time to give Monogram a piece of my mind!"

Noodles's P.O.V

I stared at Bob know he was sleeping! At noon! I yelled "**GET UP YOU FAT WASTE OF FETHERS AND LIFE!!!!!"**

He screamed and got up and saluted me and I said "You idiot!COme on we are giving Monogram the beatdown of a lifetime!"

Bob's P.O.V

I stared at the cat and said "Great! But why now? It is time for pepole to sleep know!"

The cat gave me a looka dn said just go get Sprinkles!"

Sprinkles's P.O.V

I looked at Bob and said "Time to beat up agents?Why?"

He said "For Perrys owners!And for Katie cause Isabella's sad she is sad"

I looked at him Katie,My owner would be sad about isabella Being sad and I know Phineas and Ferb are good boys so i said "Lets do it!"

Peters P.O.V

I grined as I looked at the platypus so sad thats what he gets! I want Doof for myself if he gets fired I get DOOF!

I Helped him last time but not this time!

Pinky's P.O.V

I looked at Sprinkles and said "Si! Si! I will help to help Isa! I will get Peter later!"

Then we walked away.

Perry's P.O.V

I looked at Pinky,Noodles,Bob,and not Peter, Where was that panda bear? We need him for this fight!"


	5. Bob's Bad Mistake

Me:((Smacks Bob) Bob! you messed up my order!

Bob: Hey! not as bad as what happens to- ((Gets a sock shoved in mouth.))

Sprinkles:No spoling!!!!!

Me:((Before bob can talk again)) Start the chapter!

* * *

Millys P.O.V

I stared at Isa and the other firesidegirls and tried not to cry everyone was but Isa has been for 3 hours! then I could help it I started crying to Phines the whole meaning of Isa life was gone and so was Ferb and the other flynns and fletchers! We couldn't find them anywhere!

_45 minutes later_

Katies P.O.V

everyone except me were crying now I wanted to but had to stand strong one of us did. Then Sprinkles flew up on my shoulder I looked at her and said "Sprinkles now is not the time to want to be fed..." but pulled out some bread I always kept for her and gave it to her.

_Elsewhere_

Perrys P.O.V

I stared at my friends except Sprinkles that went to go have Katie feed her at the worst possible time!

Noodles P.O.V

I looked at Perry and sighed and said "Perry..." but Pinky cut me off and said "Let Perry think Noodles."

Bobs P.O.V

I Ran out to go see something I heard and I triped and fell and then Peter said "What are you doing?" I yelled "**WHAT DO YOU THINK!??!?!? I AM HELPING PERRY CAUSE YOU WON'T HELPING HIM STOP MONOGRAM AND GET PHINEAS AND FERB BACK** Home?" I said home softly cause know like a hundred eyes were on us and I Said "Oh crap..."


	6. Phineas Or Ferb?

Perrys P.O.V

I cried a little and said "Pinky,Noodles,Sprinkles you three know that it is horrible to lose a owner..... Noodles you lost yours and now live with Thaddeus and Thor,Pinky you would be heartbroken if Isa was gone,And sprinkles same for you and Katie!!!! Now I know what Noodles kept trying to tell me....If you don't be careful you will never see Phineas or Ferb again. ((If you listen in the episode she says a shopping center for the cat.))

"Agent P!" A voice said "Monogram?" Perry said and looked at the screen the man said "We decided to help you!You can pick one to have back :Phineas or Ferb." Perry looked at him like WHAT!?!?! He had to CHOOSE!?!??! He didn't know he loved them both!He said "Let me think." and sighed and said "I think I will Pick-"

* * *

Ha ha! you can't know Review and tell me who you think!When I get 2 answers I will make new chapter!


	7. I choose

Perrys P.O.V

I looked over to Momgram and said "I choose-to do this!" and I flipped up into the air and busted the screen

"Perry!" Noddles screamed "GOOD JOB!"

I nodded and said "We better run before we get our butts mounted a wall!"

She nodded and we ran out and I said "To new york city!"

* * *

Short!Sorry I am having writers block!

R&R no flames!


	8. Father and Son moments

**Perrys P.O.V**

I sighed and ran quickly-the others after me I stopped off at a small tree.

"Home..."Bob said softly and I said "Now sing owl!"

Bob said "My dad is going to kill me for this but-" and he started singing-Gitchie gitchi goo

A owl hit Bobs head and said "BOB!"

"DADDY!" Bob said jokeingly and Rob hit him and then saw the others "Larry is out back!"

Perry ran back there towards the pond and jumped in and dragged another platypus out and they started talking and Larry said "I suppose it is time for-"

Noddels grabbed Pinky and BOb and Sprinkles and Pinky and bob started going "Dooby dooby doo wah!" and then Noddles sang :

"Larry!" and she smiled


	9. A question

Perrys P.O.V

I looked over to Momgram and said "I choose-to do this!" and I flipped up into the air and busted the screen

"Perry!" Noddles screamed "GOOD JOB!"

I nodded and said "We better run before we get our butts mounted a wall!"

She nodded and we ran out and I said "To new york city!"

* * *

Short!Sorry I am having writers block!

R&R no flames!


	10. A Heart not Worth Fixing?

Perrys P.O.V

I looked over to Momgram and said "I choose-to do this!" and I flipped up into the air and busted the screen

"Perry!" Noddles screamed "GOOD JOB!"

I nodded and said "We better run before we get our butts mounted a wall!"

She nodded and we ran out and I said "To new york city!"

* * *

Short!Sorry I am having writers block!

R&R no flames!


End file.
